


facts from his humanity

by Dillbee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alfredo is sad and it makes other people sad, Also alfredo has a bunch of rules he lives by because trust issue™, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborg!Alfredo, Cyborgs, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Non-consensual surgeries, Please ask for consent before turning people into cyborgs, Robot slavery, Self-Hatred, Tags will be updated, They just wanna help man, Trust Issues, not beta read cause im not a co w a r d, theyre good friends, this isn't up for debate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee
Summary: Alfredo was no stranger to uncertainty and inhumane treatment. How could he be? Practically very circuit in a robot’s body was magnetic to other people’s harsh opinions, especially the ones who knew what being human was like. The ones like him.orAlfredo is a cyborg living solitary in a world where robots and cyborgs are treated as inferior to humans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuCK IM SO BAD AT WRITING,, , 
> 
> this is my first work for this fandom i think and i already hate it wooT

Alfredo was no stranger to uncertainty and inhumane treatment. How could he be? Practically very circuit in a robot’s body was magnetic to other people’s harsh opinions, especially the ones who knew what being human was like. The ones like him. 

 

Even though the thought of a human being stripped of their rights was tragic, cyborgs were not treated with any shred of decency. What was worse though, was that he couldn’t think of what being human was like. He was treated badly over something he lost, and he couldn't remember a damn thing about it. He still owned photos from that time of course, but he didn’t really have firm memories. They were soft around the edges, black and white, and full of faces he didn’t recognize. He didn't often try to, but any time he tried to grab onto any small bit of understanding himself from them, the memories went dull and distant. He vaguely remembered the smell of flowers,- the laughing of children and the pattering of feet across hardwood floors, and so many faces… He remembered a voice who told him it would be ok, and that nothing would hurt anymore. 

 

But oh, did it ever. 

 

All events in life were painful; painful physically and emotionally as his very reality and base of humanity was stripped from him. No matter what he said, or what excuse he made, it would always hurt. Yet he didn’t tell a soul. He never let on about the nights where he’d cry, yelling out his plights into the stained walls of his apartment or the moments where he’d whisper his dreams into the still air of empty rooms, filled with the small hope that someone might hear him. 

 

He wanted someone to hear, to listen and tell him he was okay,- That his fragmented reality would fade someday and leave a sense of fulfillment inside him,- but no one ever replied. Instead he was just left in the darkness, chest heaving but eyes dry. And when he calmed down again, he would reflect on the things he knew for certain,- the realities and facts that wouldn’t leave him,- and prepare for the next day. 


	2. Fact 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo’s facts were more like rules of life,- things to live by or remember when he was unsure, or things he had learned over the years. The facts dictated life for him, but they also kept him safe and out of a junkyard, so he really couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so,, i forgot to post this but its here now ,, please love me

Alfredo’s facts were more like rules of life,- things to live by or remember when he was unsure, or things he had learned over the years. The facts dictated life for him, but they also kept him safe and out of a junkyard, so he really couldn’t care less. 

 

The first fact was a simple one, but the harshest by far:

 

Don’t trust anything. Ever. 

 

That was the rule,- the fact,- that kept him on track. It was the rule that kept him alive, and he let it guide him. He didn’t trust companies or apartments that said they were welcoming or ‘cyborg-friendly’,- choosing to do intense and extensive research into them before batting an eye in their direction. That way he didn’t get stuck in an apartment building with people who hated him for something he couldn’t control, or apply for jobs he never had a shot at in the first place. 

 

When Alfredo was hired into Achievement Hunter, he didn’t expect silence. At least not comfortable, normal silences. There was no staring or glaring or passive aggressive gestures. No questions or statements or comments. They had given him some sort of normality,- a rare occurrence for someone who barely comprehend what normal meant. But as sad as it was with the gift they’d given him, he didn’t trust them. He knew they saw the way his eyes shifted between them all when he was talked to, like prey refusing to lock eyes with its predator and ready to run at any moment. 

 

Rule one was the harshest and most overbearing rule,- maybe even overkill and unnecessary at times,- but he owed his life to it.


End file.
